mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rave New World
"Rave New World" is the fourth episode of season 2 of Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers. This one focused primarily on Luke, making it the fourth time in the show's history that Luke got segments making him a major focus. Plot With the Evil Empress apparently giving up her bid to conquer Earth, other space baddies decide to close in and cash in on the opportunity afforded them. The New Rave Pirates head to Earth with plans to nuke the human population and mutate it. To do this, they plan to use New Rave Music as a way to hypnotize gullible youth into being their slaves. They will then use them to spread the madness, and then "shove radioactive isotope crystals up their arse" when the kids least expect it. It doesn't take long before they claim a few victims near Chelmsford - which they attack seemingly oblivious as to why the Evil Empress became frustrated with attacking that one specific city. They seize control of a TV studio, and use an anchor to advertise their product. However, irregularities with the sales pitch convince Luke and Fai that aliens are somehow involved. Fai heads off to warn the others, while Luke goes to a cafeteria to investigate for himself. In short order, the odd behavior of the Rave Minions cues Luke in on just how dangerous they are. Rather than waiting for them to attack - as they invariably would - Luke takes the initiative and begins beating them up. The other Rangers intercept the main group of pirates, and quickly frustrate their plans. The Pirate Queen and her two most loyal minions retaliate by summing a New Rave Bot to start nuking things around town. The New Rave Bot initially proves to be a very effective fighter, and Luke is summoned by Captain Emohead to aid the other Rangers in forming the Mega Emo Fight Bot. Fai brings her Fight Bot to the fight as well. While the New Rave Bot gets a few good hits in, the Rangers discover a weakness in the Rave Bot's chest. They use their robot's guitar to trigger that weak spot, crippling the robot. Fai then uses her weapons to deliver the finishing blow. The Pirates are assumed to have all died some time shortly after this. As Captain Emohead congratulates Luke on figuring out the Pirates' evil plan, he comments on how easy he believes it would be to seduce one of the young women that the New Rave Pirates had hypnotized earlier. In spite apparently dating Fai, Luke doesn't pass up on the chance to get a little side action. Notable cast * Luke Cole as Captain Emohead * Fai Burnett as Fai * Luke Markey as Luke * (Unknown) as New Rave Pirates Development First announced in 2007, this was one of the most hyped of the episodes promised to be "coming soon." Banners on the main site and on MySpace raved about the New Rave Pirates being the bad guys for this episode. However, issues with getting animations and edits completed led to significant delays in the season's final release date. Renewal of the contract with MTV for a second season also proved tricky, meaning that the episode would have to wait until the beginning of August in 2010 to finally get a release date. By then, it had missed its chance in 2007 to cash in on one of the in-jokes: being inceived exactly ten years after a pirate queen was the villain on Power Rangers. No more Emo 5 With several files getting lost during the production process - both to poor resource and records keeping and due to online cloud storage issues - Chris and Nick were forced to continue most of season 2 with Emo 5 being completely absent. The first three episodes advanced with little to no mention at all of the character, and with "Scare Bear" and "Top of the Flops" pretty much acting like he never existed at all. This episode opened up with Luke trying to hook up with Fai by misusing the Emo Communicators. He is stopped and lectured by Captain Emohead, stating that it's wrong. In-story, Captain Emohead not only condemns Luke for being so ridiculously horny, but also pokes fun at Ross for racking up a huge bill for the Command Center by dialing sex lines. Given Captain Emohead's budget limitations, he had to sell Emo 5 on eBay to pay off the bills - and banned Ross from dialing sex lines. In spite this, the 2015 special features a robot that has the memories of Emo 5 - albeit, inside a new form factor. This is either a discontinuity Emo 5, or a refurbished Emo 5 reformatted into Emo 6 - but with his Emo 5 memories somehow intact. Reception The episode began to mark a decline in popularity of the series, as it garnered just under 53,000 views online over the course of seven years from the time it was uploaded. No statistics are currently available from Nielsen for how popular it was during its original MTV broadcast. According to Positively Dreadful's review, the morals of the episode are sketchy. Luke would have made a terrible regular Power Ranger, as he violates all three of Zordon's commandments: # He is constantly using the powers for personal gain. # He doesn't care who knows he's a Ranger. # He escalates the battle first. Luke already knows where things are going, and doesn't wait for the Rave Minions to fire the first shot. See also * Luke * New Rave Pirates External links * "Rave New World" on YouTube Category: Episodes